discord_universe_of_mock_govermentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Discord Universe of Mock Goverments Wiki
Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . We are page of fandom and lore created around the universe of mock goverments in discord About This world takes place in 2019, but our worlds are very different. In this timeline, the Eastern block didn't fall, USSR still exists with its great military alliance, the Warsaw Pact. The capitalist side is represented by the European Union, leaded by France. Characters Leon Trotsky The founder of USSR, Generalissimos of USSR, Chairman of the Council of Commissars, all these titles are of our great leader Leon Trotsky. The person that founded the USSR together with Joseph Stalin. Joseph Stalin The founder of USSR, Generalissimos of USSR, General Secretary of Soviet, all these titles are of our great leader Joseph Stalin. person that was by the side of Leon when he was founding the USSR. Even though Leon is the leader of USSR, the official leader is Joseph Stalin. Heydar Aliyev First Deputy Premier of USSR, Politburo of USSR, Secretary of Comintern, these are all the titles of Heydar. Heydar Aliyev helped USSR greatly by helping in raising the population of the Second USSR. ORB Politburo of USSR, Chairman of UWP these are titles earned by ORB, a great journalist and inventor of a radio system in the USSR. Zachary Dieke Politburo of USSR is title of Zachary also know as Mao. Brice Tavan President of the French Republic, Leader of European Union, these are all the titles of Brice Tavan. Ludvík Svoboda Chairman of Central Committee of Czechoslovakian Communist Party, Orgburo of USSR, Director of Militsiya Police Force, Major General. these are all titles of Ludvík Svoboda. Man of steel who maintains order in USSR. Comrade Joseph Stalin (not to be mistaken with Joseph Stalin, General Secretary of the CPSU) Chairman of the Hellenic People’s Republic, Orgburo of the Soviet Union, Army supervisor, Major General of the Red Army and former President of the Soviet Union. Wilhelm Pieck Former Dictator of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. (July 17th - July 31st) Present-day the conductor of Soviet Orchestra, Militsiya High Rank and Commissar for Internal Affairs. Anon805 Leader of the New Socialist States of Hong Kong. Very epic guy. He has been gulagged countless times and continues to be gulagged weekly. He plays guitar and bass guitar and uhh... Harmonica? Very epic guy once again. He is one of the few true gamers. Sadly it is very hard for him to spread his gamer views as he, like most gamers, are oppressed. But one day the gamers will rise up and take the iron throne. Factions Comintern Main faction where communist countries unite and help each other. Founded by Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. Secretary of Comintern is Heydar Aliyev. Comecon Economic alliance of communist nations European Union Alliance of capitalistic and monarchist states. Founded by French Republic. Current leader is Brice TavanCategory:Browse